Captain Falcon (SSBGA)
This page is for Captain Falcon in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Captain Falcon is the unofficial main character of the F-Zero series, first appearing in 1990's SNES game F-Zero. He appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse once again as the 8th unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 320 Vs. Matches. *Clear Board the Platforms with all 25 defeault characters on any difficulty. *Get Captain Falcon to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only) Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Captain Falcon, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Douglas "Jay" Falcon, a.k.a Captain Falcon, is a renowned bounty hunter and an accomplished F-Zero pilot. He is 37 years old and wears a combination of a flight suit and body armor. He has the tiltle of a captain because he once served as an officer in Internova Police Force. When he is not taking part in races, he works as a bounty hunter. Captain Falcon resides in Port Town. His desire for solitude is such that even after winning a race, he takes his award and quickly dashes home. In fact, only the chance to compete in the F-Zero Grand Prix or the lure of high bounty will lure Captain Falcon away from his archipelago fortress. Attributes Captain Falcon is a medium to heavy fighter, with strong attacks and the second fastest character (in speed), second to Excitebiker. Captain Falcon does not have any projectile, so his moveset revolves around punching and kicking, including his famous Falcon Punch, which although is very slow, it has one of the most powerful knockbacks in the game. Captain Falcon's attack have high knockback. Raptor Boost provides very good horizontal recovery and can combo very well with his Up Special, Falcon Dive. Captain Falcon's Smash attacks and tilts also have very good knockback and range, while the're not necessarily quick. He also has many finishers. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Punches twice then knees the opponent, which is followed by a series of punches. 4%, 5%, 1% *Side Tilt - Roundhouse Kick. 10% *Up Tilt - Axe Kick. 13% *Down Tilt - Sweep kick. 10% *Dash Attack - Rams a shoulder into the opponent. 12% Smash *Side Smash - Rears back and jabs an elbow forward, making a fire effect in contact. 26% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Kicks into the air twice. 29% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - A kick forward, then backward. 18% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Gets up and kicks. 7% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Spin kicks his foes. 9% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Spins his legs upwards as he gets up. 11% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up and hits forward and backward with his fist. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Kicks horizontally twice. 10% *Forward Aerial - Knee smash. Has great knockback. 19% *Back Aerial - A quick backhand. 8% *Up Aerial - Flip kicks. 12% *Down Aerial - Stomps downward. 17% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees opponent. 3% *Forward Throw - Punches the enemy and sends them forward. 9% *Back Throw - Puts the enemy behind him and kicks. 7% *Up Throw - Holds the enemy up and uppercuts with his left hand. 9% *Down Throw - Flips opponent and throws them on the ground. 8% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Clenches his fists while surrounded by a fiery aura. *Side - Jumps back, extends his hand out, and says "Come on!" *Down - Gives a salute while saying "Show me your moves!". Idle Animations *Takes a defensive pose. *Takes an offensive pose. Entrance The Blue Falcon appears then Captain Falcon jumps out of it as it speeds off. Wins *Spins and crouches and makes a pose with his palm facing the viewer. *Spin kicks twice. *Does a Falcon Punch. The camera shows it three times in three different perspectives. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme F-Zero Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:F-Zero Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse